Seigou!
by saosire
Summary: Seijuro and Gou go on a date to a coffee shop!


Gou sighed impatiently. She glanced at her watch. _It's already almost 5!_ Iwatobi's joint practice with Samezuka was supposed to end 30 minutes ago! What was going on? Gou shuffled to the window looking into the pool. She noticed Makoto drying off and heading to the locker rooms. _Yes! They're finally finished_ she thought gratefully. She turned on her heel and ran right into Captain Mikoshiba's shoulder.

"Ah! Sorry!" Gou stuttered out while at the same time thinking about how firm Seijuro's arm was. Gou giggled to herself, blushing furiously. Seijuro laughed freely. "That's fine Gou! I was hoping to see you today, actually." Gou's face turned even redder. Seijuro wanted to talk to her? "It's nice to see you at practice! " Seijuro said nervously. Gou answered hesitantly, "Well… I am the manager of the swim team so…" Seijuro laughed again awkwardly. "Yes, right. Well I wanted to ask you something." "Well spit it out!" Gou said, firing up a little, feeling nervous. Seijuro blushed furiously. "Y-Yes, right! Well, that new coffee shop opened at the mall… and I was wondering if you wanted to grab a cup!" Seijuro sighed with relief, as if he was glad to get that off his chest. _Is he… asking me on a DATE? _Gou thought excitedly. "As like… a date?" She questioned. Seijuro grinned. "Well… yes! Does that sound fun?" Gou's heart jumped. "Yes it does! When do you want to take me?" Seijuro's smile grew large. "How about tomorrow after practice?" Gou smiled. "That sounds perfect." Seijuro laughed and grabbed Gou's hands. "Then it's a date! See you then!" The rest of the swim team was leaving, and Seijuro joined the crowd.

_I'm going on a date… with Seijuro, captain of the Samezuka swim team!_ Gou thought happily. She had been secretly waiting for him to make the first move. Seijuurou was no doubt very handsome, and he some nice muscles, too. Gou smiled. _And he thinks I'm cute!_

The next day Gou stood in front of the mirror, debating on what to wear for her first date with Seijuro. They were going for coffee, so it shouldn't be too fancy. And her hair? How should she do her hair? She usually wore it in a ponytail, but she felt like a change. She picked out a white sundress with red cherries on it, with red sandals. For her hair, she put some wave cream in it so her dark red hair flowed down her shoulders in elegant waves. _I look so cute_ she thought as she left the house to go meet Seijuro at the pool.

Gou waited patiently in the lobby of the pool. Makoto entered, probably looking for Haru. "Gou!" he exclaimed, "You're looking… fancy." Makoto said, blushing slightly. Gou held up her chin proudly. "I'm going to coffee with Captain Mikoshiba after practice." Makoto looked shocked. "Does Rin know about this?" Gou glared at Makoto until he glanced away. "It's not a big deal." Makoto blushed. "R-right, well I'm gonna go…" Gou watched with satisfaction as he ducked out of the lobby tripping. Seijuro nearly ran into him while entering. "Gou!" he shouted happily. "Seijuro!" she answered. Mikoshiba blushed. "You look really cute, Gou." _Perfect reaction_, thought Gou. "Thank you, Seijuurou. Shall we go?" She took Seijuro's arm and exited the pool.

The date went perfectly, in Gou's opinion. She made Seijuro laugh, and he nearly dropped his coffee. She even caught him staring when he thought she wasn't paying attention. She, of course, had the time of her life. Seijuro was the sweetest thing to her, pulling out her chair like perfect gentlemen and bringing her coffee to her when it arrived. He was so cute, telling jokes about practice, and he got excited and burned his tongue on his coffee. They both finished their coffee too soon. Seijuro looked down. "I guess I should take you home." Gou sighed. "I guess."

Seijuro walked her up to her front door. "Gou… I had a really nice time today. Can we do this again soon? Maybe even make it a… regular thing?" Gou smiled happily. "Seijuro that would make me so happy!" He laughed and picked her up and spun her around. While he was putting her down, she met his eyes shyly. Suddenly Gou couldn't hold her feelings back anymore. She grabbed him by his flaming red hair and pulled him to her lips. She kissed him deeply; his lips tasting like the coffee they drank. She felt him hesitate for a second, but then return the kiss with intensity. She started to smile in the middle of the kiss, and pulled away. Seijuro continued to hold her. He smiled with joy. "I'll see you tomorrow at practice, okay Gou?" Gou returned his smile. "Of course!" Seijuro moved his hand down to her waist and gave her one last goodbye kiss, short and sweet that left Gou blushing. "B-bye." She stuttered, her face turning redder by the second.

Gou pulled her door open, and closed it quickly. She leaned against the back of it, sighing. Could Seijuro be any more amazing? He was amazing at kissing, and the perfect gentlemen. Gou blushed, remembering the intense kiss outside the door. She couldn't wait to see him again, and kiss those perfect lips. She laughed to herself, running to her phone to tell her best friend all about her date.


End file.
